CreepyPasta x Reader 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Mah 1st series. it's just you and your favorite Creepypasta character, I will be posting up a new chapter every Monday
1. Your Invitation

You stared down at the all black invitation with a with slenderman symbol on it, this was the place. You looked up at the rather large home deep in the woods, you were frightened to go since it was deep in the woods and at night.

(Friend 1) said that she knew members from creepypasta, you remember scoffing and saying 'Yeah right'. You walked up the stairs fixing your Black veil Brides T-shirt and knocking lightly on the door. A man wearing a polka dot suit and a big smile on his face opened the door.

"Hi there!" he said, you held out your invitation, he stared at it for a brief second.  
"Come on in, I'm Splendorman what's your name?" he pulled you inside, some attention shifted onto you and the loud slender being.

"(Name)" you said looking around a bit, you saw Jeff, BEN, Jack and various others looking at you.

"Well (Name) your just on time we were about to play 7 minutes in Heaven! It was BEN's idea too!" you mentally face palmed of course BEN would suggest this.

"Since you are a lady and very nice you may go first!" he held a top hat in his black hands, you nodded and felt around finding something that felt like...


	2. Jeff The KillerxReader 7 Min in Heaven

A sharp edge cut a few layers of your skin you flinched and grabbed the sides of the metal object, pulling the item out it shined dully. It was a slightly heavy knife with a slightly damaged hilt; you looked over it for a few seconds before asking who it belonged too.

"Who's is this?" you asked, a man walked towards you. He had long black hair, singed eyelids, pure white face and a smile sliced in his cheeks. Jeff The Killer.

"That's mine" he took the knife from you putting the seasoned weapon into his hoodie pocket, Splendor gave you a slightly worried look but soon returned to his bubbly mood.

"Right this way you two" he led you towards what could only be a broom closet due to lack of space and door size.

You felt the killer's eyes bearing down on you as you entered the compressed space; you were pressed against each other pretty much. Jeff smiled as the light began to fade until a single beam lit the broom closet.

"Remember only 7 minutes and Jeff" he looked towards the Splendorman" She's already beautifully, no 'changes' " he closed the door leaving you in complete darkness the room was tall and thin, in no time it felt heated.

The door clicked and locked leaving you in the darkness with an armed and psychotic killer.

"So what's your name?" Jeff asked in the darkness, he shifted slightly before you answered.

"{Name}" you replied, trying to scoot or even inch away from him which was entirely impossible.

"You should already know me, but I have a suggestion for you" he sounded closer than before, it felt as if he was just inches away you became flushed.

"W-what is it?" you hoped he wouldn't say ' you need more sleep'

"You should smile more" you yelped as Jeff squished your cheeks with his hand; bring his face closer to yours.

You put your hands against his chest fearing the knife in his pocket; your eye looked into his in the darkness. He pulled you forward more and kissed you gently, which scared you to death that he was being gentle.

"Let's make some noise~" Jeff growled, you quivered feeling his presence becoming more aggressive.

"Wha-" Jeff slammed you against the door, knocking some of the wind out of you, you heard people on the outside whistling and Ben yelled 'Get some!' from the outside.

That sure egged Jeff on to make more noise. He smashed his lips into yours holding your risk above your head, he wasted no time and forced his tongue into your mouth. His hip bucked into yours making the door buckle, you held onto him.  
"Louder" he groaned kissing your neck caressing you sides, he bit down lightly on your neck leaving noticeable bite marks on your neck. You moaned softly as he continued making you blush a deep scarlet.

You started let out breathless moans you hated loud sexual noises, Jeff grinded into you making your warmer if possible.

Letting go of your wrists your hands lifted up his shirt wanting to touch him as well, he had a strong chest littered with scars, and small dimples were where abs would soon be.

You felt your nose tingle with a burning sensation; Jeff slowly began to lift your shirt over your head. You lightly rubbed one of his scars, his skin there was sensitive his breath hitched.

He picked up your left leg grinding into you harder, you felt him getting hard under his pants. It was getting very intense in this cramped space making you both anxious; Jeff unzipped his jacket beginning to knead your breasts. You moaned, Jeff teased the flesh of your neck. You held onto him, your hand lost in his raven hair. This feeling was amazing.

"Jeff {Name} please make your selves proper I'm opening the door" Splendorman said from the other side of the door, with red faces you fixed yourselves up the best you could. Jeff kissed your cheek as the door opened, you squinted in the light. BEN popped out of thin air and snapped a picture blinding the both of you.

"Ben! You little fucker!" Jeff yelled at him, since Jeff couldn't close his eyes he was probably seeing stars and sparkles right now chasing the perverted demon.

You laughed coming out, turning red when you finally realized your neck was covered with Jeff's love bites. This was certainly a night you would never forget.

Half way up the door opened, you squeezed your eyes shut at the sudden light. Opening them Jeff was on top of you and you could see a flushed Slpendorman looking down at you.

"My goodness you both must've had fun" you hid as many love bites as you could from everyone and once Jeff finally returned, he smooched your cheeks and that night was defiantly unforgettable.


	3. BEN DrownedxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Warning this gets... lemonish since its BEN n stuff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt something small wooden and carved you pulled it out reveal a small majora's mask, it fit perfectly in the palm of your hand. Splendorman was about to tell you to pick again just as BEN floated down next to you.

"Sweeeeeet" BEN said sounding a little high; you couldn't understand how he was just now floating next to you his perverted smile on his face. His black eyes locking onto yours, his eyes had red and black small streams coming out of them.

"C-come along you two" Splendorman gestured you to the closet, you were a nervous wreck, BEN was one of the most 'active' members when it came to stuff like this. You could only imagine what the hell was going through his head; you glanced at him, his blonde hair partially covering his eyes. The closet cracked open, Splendorman looked worried for you Ben just floated in taking up a little more than half of the space. You, managed to squeeze I without touching him, he smiled contently.

"B-Ben no rough-housing with her please" the door slowly shut, the light faded away to pure darkness. Silence. Was all that you heard, it was getting to you.

"H-here" you held out the small trinket, he took it and assuming from the sound of shifting fabric put it in his hat.

"You really shouldn't have picked me~" you felt him lean in closer to you; you could see the faintest glow of red in his eyes. His presence vanished you back up more only to firmly plan yourself against his chest; you forgot he could telephoto in mere seconds.

"W-why?" you asked beginning to shake as his arms snaked around your waist; he rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Let's Play" you wiggled enough to face the demon, his smile became wicked looking. Your eyes widened staring into his black orbs.

His face slowly got closer to yours, once your lips brushed you drew back. He forced his lips against yours pushing you up against the wall, he licked you lip asking for permission. You refused him trying to pull away; BEN growled his eye glowing a brighter red in the darkness.

"Ben" he glared at you much like a child caught cheating at a game, then resumed his actions. He forcefully kissed you again this hands rubbing your sides, he kept your body pinned against the wall with his.

His kisses trailed down your neck to you collar bone each kiss made you shiver in delight. You held onto his shirt, soon finding your one sweet spot you moaned quietly, he tortured to sensitive flesh until it was a bright red color.

His hands lingered up to your breast gently massaging them, he left multiple love marks. Your moans grew louder steadily, one of his hands slipped down into your pant. Your face bright red, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Ben please calm down" you pleaded; he rubbed your heat beneath your undies. If you get any louder it would be extremely embarrassing, he snickered rubbing your entrance with his finger.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked in a coi tone, giving your neck a long lick. You began fiddling with his shirt tired of being the victim in this. He snickered again backing off and taking his shirt off, he was lean and tone. He made you sit on the floor, placing himself between your legs he rubbed against you. Holding you still he kneaded your breasts kissing you deeply, his pink muscle fought with you for dominance in which he won easily.

There was a faint knock at the door, Ben pulled away and looked up a string of saliva connected you. Splendorman cracked the door open, Ben grabbed the door knob keeping it only slightly open. The light made you squint and look away.

"Sorry Splendy this closet is occupied I'm sure you can find another one" he nodded quickly and let Ben shut the door. He turned his attention back to you with that perverted smile on his smug face, tingles shot down your spine.

He immediately resumed his playful antics, in less than a few minutes you were both in you're under garments. Ben rubbed your thighs, kissing you down your stomach stopping just at your undue line. Another knock interrupted your sexual escapade this wasn't Splendorman it was much louder, the door opened to reveal Slenderman with a not so happy aura.

"At least have the decency to 'Do It' in a bed upstairs and not in my closet!" he shut the door with a thud, you quickly got dressed not wanting to lose the heat you both had been building up. Ben flung you over his shoulder, knocked the door off its hinges almost hitting Jeff, he flew up the stairs and to his room. This was a night you would remember forever; you've met a wonderful fate haven't you?

~*Extended Ending*~

Splendorman roamed the party with his hat, he heard the sound the banging against a wall, Jeff heard it too pausing to listen.

"BEN AHH~ HARDER BEN~!" they heard (Name) scream. The Splenderman's face turned bright red and Jeff just laughed at him.

"Someone's being a little naughty~" the banging got louder and louder until they heard the bed frame break. But splendor would be forever scarred and Jeff got a great supply of black mail.


	4. MaskyxReaderxHoodie 7 Min in Heaven

Now because I have all the time in the world since it's SPRING BREAK I'm putting up an extra chapter this week YAAAAAAAY!

hope you guys enjoy

* * *

You felt something like plastic; it was a simple rounded box shape. You thought of a few items that would fit this shape. You grabbed it making a bright light flash inside the hat. You and Splendor reeled back slightly from the sudden bright light.

"Well I think I found something" you pulled the camera out, rewinding it. Splendor put his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes in case it went off again. Heavy footprints came towards you as a large man tackled you to the floor; he grabbed the camera and destroyed it. Whatever air was in your lungs was gone. You liked at your attacker. He wore a white mask with black around the eyes, a small black lipped pout n his mask.

"No cameras please" he grumbled, you look in fear at the shattered remains of the camera. His weight vanished from your body and he pulled you onto your feet, he waved his hand to mention someone over.

The man who walked over wore an orangish hoodie; his mask was black with red eyes and a stitched frown. The one who had knocked you down went over to him; Splendor appeared behind them placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"This is Masky" he gave the one with the white mask a light shake" And this is Hoodie. "They both want to go in the closet with you but couldn't come to a decision between both of them. So would you go into the closet with them?" he tried not to plead with you knowing it could be uncomfortable for you. Just looking at Splendor nearly yanked off your heart strings.

"Sure" you gave a soft polite smile.

"Alright then!" he gave both of the now stiff men a gently shove, Masky nearly tripped but caught himself. You giggled, under his mask his face turned pink. He hurried into the closet leaning against the wall; you went in behind him and Hoodie last.

"Are you sand-"Ben teleported in front of the door, Splendor slammed it shut in his face.

"Bastard" Hoodie crossed his arms; the space was almost small enough that you could feel every movement they made. Hoodie crossed his arms irritated ways as did Masky copying him except it was in a more settle way. Hoodie seemed to be a tsundre while Masky was more gentle and sweeter. Uncrossing his arms Hoodie pushed you onto mask, Masky quickly caught you.

"You wanted to come in here with her, you take her." he sounded like a spoiled child losing his favorite toy. Masky cocked his head to the side, rubbing your back gently.

"Tsundere much?" you sneered; he huffed and crossed his arms leaning back more. Your front half was touching Masky and the back half was pressed against Hoodie.

"Oh my Hoodie look what you did" Masky whispered looking sheepishly at your predicament.

"Looks like I get {name} all to myself" Masky said in a cocky tone hugging you tighter. His plan obviously was to lure that softer side out of Hoodie.

"No you promised to share!" Hoodie tried to pull you from Masky, neither let go. They both thrashed back and forth hitting the walls, your stomach twisted and churned with every slam.

"{name} are you alright!?" Splendor knocked lightly on the door freezing them both.

"Y-yeah" you felt dizzy like you could fall over if they let go of you.

"Hey Hoodie we only have a few minutes left, let's make the most of it" Masky whispered, with a swift high five the real game began. Hoodie backed against the wall lifting your legs up, Masky 'helped' by forcing himself against you.

They lifted their masks, but it was so dark you couldn't see their faces. You eye twitched annoyed to the extreme. Hoodie lifted your shirt rubbing your lower stomach, his hands slipping under you jeans.

"Knock-" Masky silenced you with a kiss; you could feel the smirk on his lips.

"Splendor will ruin the fun" Hoodie whispered in your ear nuzzling your neck giving it a few butterfly kisses. Masky pushed against your lips harder beginning to grind himself into you, your hands tightly held his jacket. Both your lips molded together, his hands slipped under your shirt. He cupped your breasts in his hands; you face burned red like fire. Hoodie grabbed your butt shamelessly leaving a path of red and purple spots on your neck in his wake. Masky forced his tongue into your mouth; it swirled around yours and strangely tasted like cheesecake. You lungs begged for air as did Masky's, you separated a string of saliva connected you. Taking a moment of rest of heard no sounds from the outside.

"Get ready Hoodie,BEN has a camera" he whispered pulling his mask back over his face.

"Yeah" Hoodie grumbled back. Masky and Hoodie forced you behind them, and stood in front of the door. You took the chance and squeezed Hoodies butt for revenge, he tensed completely until you let go.

"You're gonna get it" he growled beginning to turn as the door opened. And sure enough there Ben stood with a camera; Masky tackled him trying to grab the camera.

"Go Hood!" Hoodie picked you up bridal style running past Masky and up the stairs, you clung to him, as he pretended to drop you going up the stairs.

"So help me if I see one camera or video recorder I will shove them down your throat" Masky pressed the camera against Ben's neck. He frowned and teleported behind a girl, using her like a human shield. Masky smiled and run up the stairs, Hoodie threw you onto the bed as Masky shut the door. You had to deal with double masked trouble that night and many more after.


	5. SlendermanxReader 7 Min in Heaven

I know I already put up the scheduled chapter for the week AND an extra chapter but this is a request from Greekmythologygirl2000

{BTW I take my request seriously so if you have just pm me or write it in the reviews}

I finish request within the same day or week

ENJOY

* * *

You felt something soft like silk almost; you loved the feel of smooth or soft things. Splendorman watched excitedly as you pulled out a red silky tie. Splendorman giggled much like a child, and looking towards someone of the same height.

"Lil brother~ your turn" a tall shadow loomed over you, a snow white hand took the tie from your grasp. You looked up to see the Slenderman re adjusting his tie, your cheeks became pink your eyes darted to the ground.

"I told you I did not wish to play this game Splendor" he crossed his thin arms; Splendor brushed it off in a flash.

"Aw but come on lil brother, I think you'll have fuuuuun!" he began pushing his brother into the closet, you scurried in after him. You had literally 2 inches between you and Slenderman, the butterflies in your stomach were going nuts.

"I can teleport out of here you know" Splendorman frowned at his brother's cold attitude.

"No no no mister you stay in here or I'll make your suites just like mine" he smiled wildly gesturing to his suit, Slender seemingly frowned and admitted defeat.

"Alright but just 7 minutes" he door slowly shut with a giggling Splendorman on the other side, you could still see Slender's pure white face and hands.

"What do we do in here?" the slender being asked, you really didn't have an answer for him though. You fiddled with your fingers for a few long moments before answering.

"W-well people hug and uh kiss I guess, but only if they like each other" you scolded yourself mentally for stuttering, he probably thought you were stupid or something. He was silent as if searching for anything to say in response.

"I do enjoy your company compared to many other rather clingy human women..." he bent down closer to his face, a strange ripping sound filled the cramped room. Slender had revealed he did have a mouth with a pointed tongue.

"Let's give this a go" he tried to kiss you gently, he failed and ended up pinning you against the wall. He placed on hand behind you head and the other one you lower back, pushing you further into the kiss.

He forced his tongue into your mouth, it had the taste of blood; the same metallic tang. His tendrils started to appear rubbing your legs and stomach. He was more excited than he seemed, yet again living in the woods would be rather lonely. His tongue wrapped around your feverishly exploring your wet cavern.

The black tendrils slipped under your shirt, you kisses became heated and full of passion. Your hands grasped his red tie, feeling his smooth yet lean chest under his dress shirt.

He let his one hand mess with your hair making it messy and tangled. Slender's mouth moved down to your neck, licking and biting gently.

"Ngghh" you let out a soft more as he gave you a harsh hickey on your next, his tendrils wrapped themselves around your legs and waist. He licked the fresh purple hickey on your neck sending shivers through out your body.

"What is your name girl? I didn't catch it earlier" He said leaning back as if raising an eyebrow, you slowed your breathing back to its normal rate.

"(N-Name)" you quietly panted out, the small room became hot faster than expected.

"That's a beautiful name~" he cooed, your face became brighter than any face ever could have been. You were seeing a whole new side of the slender being and you were loving it. He nuzzled your neck comfortingly; the tendril retreated back to him.

"Alright you two lovebird times uuuuup~!" Splendorman whipped open the door, the light blinded you. You covered your eyes slowly opening them; Slender put his hand on your shoulder his mouth disappeared from his face. During your breif blindness, Splendor had given Slender a cheesy thumbs up. You and Slender spent the whole night together; he left many x's and o's on your body that night.


	6. SexualOffendermanxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Here's a little Easter present

ENJOY

* * *

You flinched at you pricked your finger on something sharp, like a thorn of a rose or flower. You felt it more; silky petals confirmed it was indeed a rose. You removing it from the hat it was the deepest red you had ever seen, it was simply stunning to say the very least. You went to sniff it before Slpendor snatched it away.

"My dear please pick again" he said holding the hat out in front of you, it was shaking slightly.  
"Who picked my item?" a tall slender being in a black trench coat and fedora appeared next to Splendorman. Splendor hid the rose the best he could from the devious being, you on the other hand were partially love-struck.

"Hello there pretty lady" he smiled showing his sharp teeth; he leaned down to your eye level. You cheeks turned lightly pink, one of his tendrils rubbed your cheek.

"You took my rose from that hat didn't you?" he turned his attention to Splendorman, who glared at him angrily. He vanished again reappearing behind Splendor and snatching the rose and appearing back in front of you.

"Will you accept this rose my dear?" his lips curled into a mischievous smile, the beautiful flower enticed you. You nodded a simple 'yes', Splendor whacked him on the head multiple times with a newspaper. Such horrible things

"{Name} you be careful with this idiot, they don't call him Sexual Offenderman for nothing!" he warned with a concerned look on his face. "And you! If I hear one peep of anything sexual going on I'll break down the door." he waved his finger at Smexy as you would call him just to keep it short. He walked you both regretfully to the closet, you both fit snuggly inside.

"Seven minutes you hear, not a second more!" he closed the door, with only Smexy's face visible. He presented you with the rose again; you smiled and gave it a sniff. You instantly felt dizzy, your knee got wobbly.

"W-what "your voice barely above a whisper, you felt warm and fuzzy all over.

"Shh my dear that loon probably has his ear pressed against the door" he put a finger up to his lips; you didn't see them move though.

"How are you?" you almost asked him, a tendril slipped around your neck and mouth to silence you. Your mind began to clear, you gripped the tendril around you next afraid he would try to choke you. It felt smooth like leather almost it seemed.

"Lets get this party started~" he said in your head attacking your lips with bruising kissed, his saliva was pure black. His one hand gripped you breast roughly; your yelps were muffled to almost completely silence.

You stiffened under him; the kisses were painful yet pleasurable. His sharp teeth lightly pierced your skin; tears flowed in your eyes. It hurt to say the least your wounds felt like they were burning. He kissed your cheek sweetly licking the tears.

"Aw poor {name} let me make you feel better~" he tenderly kissed his marks on your skin, you clung to his jacket. The pain melted away slowly with his now tender touch it was such a relieving change of pace.

He nuzzled your neck, the tendrils slipped into your pants and shirt. One rubbed your clit painfully slow; the other two fondled your breasts lightly. Every muscle tensed in your body, tensing and relaxing as the heat began to mount inside you.

He kissed you to the best of his ability, his sharp teeth made it lightly difficult. His tongue fully wrapped around yours giving you a surprisingly erotic shiver. The tendril in your lower regions slipped inside you as discreetly as possible moving in and out slowly.

"Ngh~" your voice vibrated against his tendril but it was just loud enough for Splendor to start freaking out.

"I heard that! What did I Say!?" Smexy put you down quickly and fixed your clothing as Splendor opened the door, Smexy shielded your eyes from the light. His arm hung around your shoulder in a protective manor, he smirked at Splendor.

Splendor grabbed you quickly inspecting you like a cop would a crime scene. He moved your shirt, showing the now pinkish bite marks and flipped his shit. Slender was more worried about his closet.

"What did I tell YOU!" he yelled at Smexy who suppressed a laugh and shrugged at him. His face turned red and he grabbed a squirt bottle and newspaper, what was Smexy to Splendor a cat? Splendor chased Smexy around for about twenty minutes until everything calmed down.

"Hey {name} Smexy appeared behind you, you jumped but quickly calmed yourself.

"Yeah?"

"You still want this rose" he drew the rose from his pocket you must've dropped on the carpet.

"Yes" you smiled taking the rose; he gave you his signature sharp-toothed grin. He led you upstairs much to Splendors dismay, and you had the night of your life.


	7. Eyeless JackxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Feeling something smooth you wrapped your fingers gently around it and sure enough there was a sharp end. You slowly pulled the mystery item out.

It was a shiny scalpel, the kind doctors would use for surgery. It was sharpened to the max, just grazing your finger you might get a cut.

"Who's is this?" you held the item up in the air, a man with a jet black hoodie, black eyes and a blue mask walked over to you. You read about him, Eyeless Jack, he stole people's kidneys and ate them well half of them.

He took his gloved hand from his pocket retrieving the scalpel; you looked in to his black abyss eyes. There was nothing, no emotion, which just plain freaked you out.

"Righto to the closet you go" Splendorman chimed; you both cringed at how he made it rhythm.

Jack as you would call him remained silent as you enter the closet; the door closed leaving you both in pitch darkness. The faint color of the blue of his mask was the only thing you could see in the darkness.

"So um what do you want to do?" you asked, no answer just silence. You both sifted awkwardly, the mask was starting to get to you. You were the curious type to say the least; you would always snoop around till you found answers. You try to touch the mask, he shifted back.

Trying again you felt the smooth mask, gently tugging it off, he said nothing, didn't move or resist. Until you held it in your hands you looked up at him, you could see his face in the darkness but he had blazing red hair.

"What do you look like?" you squinted at him trying to see his face; he cocked his head to the side. He gave a small smile; you could tell he was because of his sharp white teeth. He moved towards you, holding the mask against your chest he forced you against the wall.

His face was extremely close to yours as if saying 'see for yourself' or course you couldn't see him and leaned in not expecting him to be so close.

Your lips lightly touched, this time you felt his lips curl into a smile. He lightly kissed you, messaging your midback. You dropped the mask at your feet, he kissed you harder.

You slowly slid down the wall and into a sitting position; his mask was to your left against the wall.

He kissed down your neck stopping at your collar bone; he placed his ear between your breasts. Listening to your heart beat, you held onto your waist seeming to fall asleep. His breathing had slowed, yep he was asleep. He suddenly licked between your breast making your heart speed up again, beating loudly.

"I'm opening the doooooor~" you both heard Splendor chime, Jack began to freak out looking for something. As the door began to open you realized he needs his mask, you quickly grabbed it and he whipped it from you putting it back on.

"Dude chill" you said as you stood helping him up, he took your hand as light filled the cramped space.

"I'm so happy you didn't eat her Jack" Splendor gave him a thumbs up and yelled "who's next?" the room seemed to clear out, but Splendy followed the crowd.

Jack hugged your waist putting him arms around your waist, you heard a light laugh as he licked your neck. Your face turned red and he dragged you back into the closet.

"Oh my goodness" your face flushed he shut the door; he didn't eat out your organs but something else.

* * *

I feel so dirty now... I luv it XD


	8. Strangled RedxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Something that felt like slime or something of the same consistency. It slipped through your fingers, each time you tried to grasp it, it slipped away.

"What is this thing?" you shoved your other hands into the bag cupping them around the slippery thing. It was actually raw data like from the glitches Pokémon games. Bars and static fizzed in its jello mass.

"Hmm" Splendor drew a blank staring at it with you giving it a poke, the indention made quickly popped back into place.

"Ok um who's is this" pinching it with your thumb and forefinger to wiggle the floppy thing in the air. The room went silent everyone staring at the thing.

"How did you get that?" a low voice grumbled a hint of danger lingering in his voice. Your eyes lingered of his defeated and broken stance. Long black hair that covered his pale face with red eyes, clothing dirty and ripped. He had a depressed and guilty feeling that surrounded him seemingly effecting others as well. He harshly grabbed the data from your hand, you retracted your hand.

"Sheesh" your eyes narrowed at him, you turned about to ask Splendor if you could draw another one. Your really didn't want to be stuck in a closet with this grump.

"Come on" his voice was hollow and angry as he yanked your arm pulling you into the closet. His hand tightly gripped your arm. Your eyebrows furrowed in frustration, trying to pull your arm from him. The thought of chewing off your arm like a coyote crossed your mind. With a hard shove you were slammed against the closet wall, grumbling a few curse words. This might be the longest seven minutes of your life. He sulked on the other side of the closet, arm crossed firmly against his chest.

"Be nice to her Steven or else" Splendor shot him a glare, it had not affected what so ever on him.

"Whatever" he sank even deeper into himself with drawing completely. A slight tug at your heartstrings, he looked so depressed it made you almost want to cry. The door shut with a click, you rubbed your arm tensely. He mumbled something barely audible, pausing after.

"What?" you leaned in towards him, he mumbled again.

"Speak up, please" you leaned in close enough to hear.

"I'm...sorry" The words fell out into the nearly dead silence, you raised an eyebrow. Giving him a small but invisible smile in the dark.

"Hey, its ok your just a little...rough around the edges" you said it in the kindest voice possible placing a hand gently on his shoulder. He leaned into your touch taking comfort from your words.

"Y-yeah, your...nice" you caught a glimpse of a different side of him, one that was softer, kinder to others. He took a few steps forward resting his head on your shoulder, you were stunned at first. You went to turn your neck feeling a crick, you stretched you neck cracking it in a few places.

"Ah! Are you ok!? I-it's not b-broken right!?" his hands wrapped around your neck felling the bone, you could feel his pulse through his fingertips. Warmth crept up your neck and to your cheeks.

"I'm fine just a crick" prying his studying hands off your neck he sighed in relief.

"Good I can't stand another" Steven gulped. "Broken neck" he shivered remembering a not so pleasant memory. His fingers traced along your shoulders and collar bone.

"I'm sure it's not" you push up your shoulders to guard your neck which he clearly had a thing for. Steven hugged you waist pulling you towards him, your shoulders dropped. It was starting to hurt from keeping them frozen in place for so long.

"I still better check" he rested his chin on your shoulder, leaning against you tenderly. He licked up the side of your neck and under your jaw giving tender kisses down you neck. He squeezed you against him, his hands pressed into your skin. Your fingers curled his long, soft hair between your fingers. A deepen blush on both your faces as he latched onto your neck doing his best to leave a mark. Each one caused a pleasurable tingle through your body. You rested your arms around his shoulders, taking his hat off teasingly.

"Heeeeey" he said, trying to grab it back. You giggled holding it to your chest; you turned your back to him still holding his precious hat. Pushing you against the wall he gave you a small bite on the neck making you squeal. He snuck his hand up your stomach and grabbed his hat yanking it away.

"That's not fair!" you pouted enjoying his other side.

"Who said I play fair?" he smirked placing his hat back on his head readjusting it to partially cover his face. You both laughed quietly, the door slowly opened letting a sliver of light in. You saw his shoulders re-slump and eye focus on the ground, he did give a wink before walking out of the small, bright opening. You followed lacing your hand into his, he looked around figuring to either hold your hand or pull away.

"You want to play a 'fair' game" the way he said 'fair' made you uneasy. Later that night he did something that almost broke your neck.


	9. Lost SilverxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Request from GirlAnimeAddicts

ENJOY

* * *

Something smooth brushed against your hand, like plastic of a game cartage. You were looked around the room thinking of all the Creeypastas that were from games and such. Pulling it out the small game cartage was scratch and cracked in places, light grey in color. Pokémon game no doubt, being a former fan yourself it was a bit of a shock. Was it a Pokémon perhaps? That would be plain awkward.

"Aw He's a sweetheart {Name} you'll like him" Splendor put a hand on your shoulder. You nodded and turned to go to the closet, you were already inside once they found him. Lost Silver. He didn't have any arms but you were alright with that, 2 unknowns floated in place of the missing limbs.

His skin looked a frost bitten blue, the whites of his eyes black, irises red, a tuft of black hair sticking out of his hat. From what you could hear Jeff was giving him a pep talk about going in with you. You gave him a smile and he blushed walking in, whispering a soft 'Hello'. The door finally closed leaving you both in the darkness; once the last sliver of light vanished he scooted next to you.

"Hello" you said back smiling; he was such a sweet heart much like what Splendor had said.

"I...I really like you {Name}" his tone was soft and sincere; an unknown pushed you closer to him. You put an arm around him, you wanted to comfort him. He seemed sad and lonely; you just wanted to hug him. You got an idea. Leaning on him you kissed him sweetly on the cheek, he flushed bright red. Without warning he pressed his cold lips onto yours, he withdrew in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry {Name} your very warm" he looked away embarrassed it took all of his confidence to get into this closet.

"It's alright Silver" you hugged his cold form; he shuddered and nuzzled your neck. The unknowns pressed you closer to him like hands almost. He was freezing cold, he made you cold almost. He leaned in to kiss you again; you closed the space kissing him back. He laid his head on your shoulders; the unknowns were always touching you in some way.

"You won't forget me right?" he asked looking at you he sounded so depressed and saddened waiting for your answer.

"Of course I won't!" you said hugging him tighter, he sniffled as you rubbed his shoulder.

"R-really?" his tone was shocked but faded to pure happiness, he started to sniffle. You gave him another kiss on the cheek as the door opened.

"Awwwwww" Splendor's eye couldn't have gotten bigger or shinier; he yanked you both out giving you both a hug. He put you both down bounding off to tell everyone about the adorable couple in the closet.

"{Name} would you like to play Pokémon with me?" he asked nervously, you nodded and he led you upstairs to his room. He wasn't so shy when he closed the door though...

* * *

UUGH never thought I would finish this in time for the bell (writing this through my lunch period on my tablet)

Me: *tapping fingers away on tablet*

My Friend: "What are you doing?"

*looks over shoulder and reads story*

(1 min later)

*blushes dramatically*


	10. HumanizedSonicexexReader7 Min in Heaven

You felt around for a few seconds, before you felt something interesting. Something leathery. You grasped the item pulling it out. It was a black leather fingerless glove, you examined it. It had dried reddish stains on it; it was also too big for your hand since you put it on.

"Whose is-" you blinked and it was gone, right off your hand and you didn't even feel it.

"It's mine" a cold voice said. You looked over your shoulder to see a man. He was taller than you and had weird blue hair much like sonic the hedgehog, two nubby hedgehog ears sat on top of his head. He wore a patched leather jacket, a blood-stained blue shirt, red converse, and black pants.

His eyes where black with bright red irises, bloody tears stained his cheeks. He slipped his hand into the glove wiggling his fingers then tightening them into a fist. It fit his hand perfectly.

"X you be nice to her" Splendor said shaking his finger at him, X put his hands up a sly smirk on his face.

"I will I will" he smiled widely at you, his sharp teeth showing. You shrunk behind Splendorman, he zoomed past you and stood directly behind you.

"Wanna play this game?" his voice sounded demonic and evil, but somehow sexy.

"Yea-" He grabbed your sides and before you knew it you were in the closet. Splendor went on over and closed the door, glaring at X as the last light faded into darkness.

"So...Uh...Why do they call you X?" you questioned fiddling with the hem of your shirt, his red glowing eyes never breaking contact with yours in the darkness.

"I'm , it's a nickname" he said arrogantly placing his forearms on the wall behind you. You backed up holding your hands together. Your cheeks were getting warmer and redder, why did he have to be so hot!?

"I thinks it's...Cool" you shrunk back against the wall even more, you breathed in and out slowly. You blinked and his red eyes were burning into yours mere centimeters from your face.

He radiated warmth as if he had a fever but he was perfectly fine. Goosebumps rose on your skin, everything but X felt cold. He swiftly kissed your lips, his arms held you against him. The kiss was a mere 3 seconds long.

"that was quick" this was supposed to be a make-out game not a one kiss and done game.

"You haven't seen anything yet" his sharp teeth pierced your neck in multiple places at the same time it seemed. You attempted to look at when he had bitten you. The puncture wounds where small, crescent shapes littered your shoulder. They were beginning to get red, small drops of blood ran down your shoulder.

"Sometimes it's better to go slow" you pulled your shirt over your bite marks from this vampire.

"NO I AM GOD I'LL GO AS FAST AS I PLEASE" his smile became side his teeth bared in a horrifying smile. Slamming you against the wall, your vision turned red for a moment. He kissed you demandingly, forcing your tongue out of your mouth. He bit your tongue causing it to bleed; you gasped trying to back away even though you were back against a wall.

"hehe your so slow" he opened your mouth and slipped his tongue inside, you could taste you own blood. The disgusting taste he swirled around your mouth tasting your blood. You ran your hands threw his hair, it was soft and silky so were the two nubby ears.

He lightly bit your lip pulling away, the sound of swift moving fabric reached your ear. Your hand trailed down his back, you eye widened and you giggled. He had a small tail that was going 100 miles an hour with excitement.

"I-it's not funny" he blushed putting, his eyes looking down as the blush darkened.

"Its adorable!" you giggled, it was honestly too cute. The door unlocked and light slowly filled the darkness between you, he snickered. He picked you up and bolted out the door and up the stairs.

"X!" Splendor yelled, X hurried and threw you on the bed locking the door. He jumped on top of you on all fore's.

"Ready for round two?"


	11. HumanizedBRVRxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Your hand brushed against many different textures in the top hat, nothing to exciting. A knife, small wood thing and a scarf. You immediately knew who they belonged to but you wanted someone different and less likely to be swarmed by teens. The soft micro fabric of a small plush rubbed against you hand, with little thought you pulled the toy out. It was a blood stained Pikachu plush; it wasn't very appealing to the eyes for the most part. The creepy smile that adorned it's fading yellow fur, the eyes a bright red that looked directly through you.

"Oh um... He's an alright fellow hehe" Splendor rubbed the back of his neck nervously letting a nervous laugh get out. He straightened his bow tie; it must've be too tight around his neck.

"Where is he?" You had little to no clue of what he would look like, the crowd all looked the same. All of them the same red eyes, it wasn't shocking (hehe) they all had red eyes. Red could be such a terrifying color.

"Right behind you broad" fairly quiet voice mumbles, you turned your body sharply to face him. He was just a bit taller that you, his hair a fading yellow with a single black streak shaped like a lightning bolt. He wore a ragged, and blood stained Pikachu hoodie, the ears were torn off. A black shirt underneath with badly wore dark blue jeans. Atop his head two laid back Pikachu ears twitched occasionally, in tune with his tail which was also pertaining to a Pikachu.

"Yeah well just take this back" you tossed it over to him, he caught it gracefully, letting it gently fall into his hands. He stared at it for a brief moment, his hands traced along its neck. He smirked and with a quick move ripped it's head clean off. You could see strange bright red patches on his face you had not noticed before. Electricity danced over the surface of the bright red skin, stuffing fell onto the floor in small tuffs like little clouds.

"Alright the sooner the better the both of you" Splendor said his voice had a growing hint of worry, your eyes locked with the flickering brown and red ones, one moment red the next second a much sweeter brown. He smiled to show his sharp aliment of shark-like teeth, one row of pearly white knives that could cut through flesh.

"Yeah" Your voice had lost some strength adding a whispering tone; you turned and went into the closet with the most terror you have ever felt in your life. He walked to a strange beat, almost a creepy skip in his step.

"Tear that up!" Someone yelled, your cheeks matched the red patches on his face. He smirked at them a single canine showing.

"I will" he answered in a strangely assured voice. He laughed through clenched white teeth, 'He's going to fucking murder me' you thought. Panic and gruesome thoughts crossed your mind in fleeting glimpses of all the possible ways he could kill you. The door closed quietly with a few perverted whispered that were silenced by someone smacking them on the head.

"You wanna feel something cool?" he questioned giving you a poke in the gut with a sharp nailed finger. You tenderly rubbed the new bruise to be, taking a moment to think.

"What do you mean by cool?" there were many variations of the word 'cool' his was probably the 'I'll show you your own guts' kind of cool. He placed both his hands one your sides, tightly squeezing. You tensed you about to push him away when you felt a sudden surge of energy. His cheeks lit up with the sparks of electricity, everything tingle. You hair no doubt was standing up as you heart raced; it felt like pure adrenaline going through you. The pulsing feeling slowly faded, he moaned under his breath causing your cheeks to burn with an embarrassing fire.

"That felt good, you're a good conductor" he was panting lightly against you ear, taking you into a tight embrace. You shivered as the last of the electricity left your body. He began to passionately kiss your cheeks and lips, pushing you against the wall. He released another wave of energy, the same feeling returned but stronger. You clung to him as he made every cell in your body awake and alive in the heat of everything.

"Are you getting off by shocking her?!" The same voice from before yelled through the door, you both turned you head and growled.

"BEN shut the fuck up!" a female voice said giving him a hard smack. He yelled ow and ran off screaming domestic violence, while you were sure your savior was beating him.

"It doesn't matter anyways, time's up!" you heard Splendor's light footsteps approaching the door, you both released each other. Your hair was electrified, with panic you hurriedly smashed it back down. You were both standing on opposite sides of the closet when the door opened. With an expression of little care on both your faces you left the closet.

"Where's the bathroom Splendor?" you asked giving a tug on his polka-dot jacket, he paused for a moment.

"Up the stairs on the right" he pointed towards the stairs just as from which you could perceive as BEN came tumbling down with a pissed off Jane on his tail. He ran for the kitchen and she followed. What a family of weirdoes. You continued up the stairs and unaware that you were being followed. In a few minutes after finishing up in the bathroom someone grabbed you from behind.

"Let me shock your world" the voice whisper giving you a small jolt while dragging you into a spare bedroom.


	12. Laughing JackxReader 7 Min in Heaven

So sorry this is a day late but fanfiction kept me from posting the new chapter :(

I'm a new user so I'm not sure why

anyway ENJOY

* * *

You searched for something interesting, something different. Avoiding all sharp and pointy objects. You grasped a rope, a worn one at that. Pulling it out, it stretched about a foot or two. Reaching the end a small bear had the roped tied in a noose around its neck, rainbow colored candies fell from its stomach. Splendor took a purple candy and popped it into his mouth.

"He always gives the best candy {name}"Splendor sucked on the hard candy, holding the bear under your arm you unwrapped a lemon piece. A shrill laugh came from behind you as you placed the candy into your mouth. You turned sharply, muscles tense. A lanky your man stood with messy black hair, white and black fur on his shoulder, black a white striped sleeves covered his arms, a pair of dark grey over-all's and long striped socks. His skin was a glossy plastic white, black lips with dark rings around his eyes; he cocked his head to the side hair falling in his face.

"Heheheheh" he cackled, his eye twitched. You nearly choked on the candy, it sliding back you automatically pushed it back up. His spiraled nose made you stare awkwardly at him. In a puff of black smoking he appeared next to you snatching the bear from your grasp.

"heheHehe" he ripped candy out of the bear and shoved at least ten pieces of candy into him mouth spitting out wrappers. They all slowly floated down to the floor covered with saliva, in a matter of moments Slenderman flipped out screaming. Splendor gasped at his behavior, pushing you both into the closet.

"Remember to share!" Splendor called from the other side, he gave a gave a questioning cock of the head. A glint of mischief shined in his eyes, a piece of candy rolled in his tongue.

"Can you even talk?" you glared at him through the darkness, he cackled causing your blood to begin to boil.

"Of course I can!" he laughed.

"Splendor wants me to share and share I shall~" his hands tightly wrapped around your neck pulling you closer. You tightened your lips together as did your jaw. You didn't want this guy to invade what little space you had between you.

"Sto-" as you opened you mouth a slimy tongue slipped in, you went to bite down only to bite a hard candy. It was your favorite flavor too which freaked you out. He pinned you against the wall, his thumbs pressing into the palm of your hands. Your fingers curled and tightened. His tongue and mouth tasted like pure sugar and candy, legs buckling you slumped against him lost in the rainbow of flavors.

"You wanna see a magic trick?!" his eye twitched and he let go of your hands, you tried to put them back to your sides. They wouldn't budge. Your hands were pinned as if nailed to the wall. You jolted forward only to be stopped by some freak force.

"What the hell!?" you screamed only to be silence by candy being shoved into your mouth; you kicked your legs wildly. His hands snaked under your shirt, tickling your soft belly. You laughed trying not to choke on the candies, he laughed with you. One thought entered your mind, 'This guy gets off on laughter!" you had a major what the hell moment. His finger trace down your stomach, squeezing you lips shut you suppressed laugher. When people tickled you it got out of control very fast.

"Your laugh sounds cute come on let me hear it" he chuckled, his eyes in the darkness bore into you. Pulling up your legs you blocked your ticklish zone. The candies in your mouth threatened to slip back into your throat.

"So you wanna play hard ball huh?" he let out an insane laugh, someone on the other side yelled " Taser her!" You tried to glare through the door and kill whoever said that. two hands pinched your sides, your muffled laughter reverberated the small space. You coughed swallowing the melted candy; your throat ached and burned. A dull burning pain in your legs forced them back down. He lifted your shirt, rolling it up to your breast. A pair of pursed lips pressed against your stomach. He blew directly in the middle of your stomach; the tingling feeling of laughter pulsed through you.

"Ahhahhahah!" your shrill laugher made him smile the tingling of being tickled spread down to your nethers. Arms still pulling against the force that bound you against the wall. Every laugh and giggle you grew wetter, your lungs ached, a cramp in your middle.

"Ah...Ha...ow" you groaned the pain becoming too great to continue to laugh. Taking in deep breathes you calmed your shaking body. Laughing Jack stood and eye level with your jagged tooth smile on his face.

"What a pretty laugh" he whispered poking your stomach a few times, each time your abdomen contracted painfully. Your face is red your breathing heavy and labored.

"{Name}, Jack times up. Don't want you making her laugh herself to death" Jack replaced his hands over your hands in that pressured place, the door creaked open as you were released. Rubbing your palms, everything vanished in a black mist. You fell onto a soft bed, creepy and horrifying clown posters covered the walls. The bed sheets were terrifying having a large clown head with blood dripping from its teeth printed on it.

"Where am I!?" you yelled, Jack appeared kneeling over you.

"I'll give you something else that tastes like candy~" he smirked.


	13. HumanizedTailsDolxReader 7 Min in Heaven

You felt something smooth and scratched up, like a Cd or computer game of some sorts.

You pulled out your hand holding a game; it was almost completely scratched up on the front. You could see checkered flags and a red R in between them; someone of something completely clawed the front of. You gulped nervously afraid to find out the owner.

"Does this belong to anyone?" the disk reflected a bit of light, you thought you heard a demonic 'Can you feel the sunshine' playing.

"It's mine" a grim voice said, you turned towards the figure. He reminded you of Tails from the sonic games, same orange furry, tails, and ears. He was different thought; he looked more like a furry than a full-fledged fox. He wore a ripped black hoodie and jeans, a bright red gem dangling out in front of him.

"You two should get along just fine" Splendor led you both to the closet. Being so close the heat practically radiated of his fur. As the door closed the only light was the dim bright red gem inches from your face.

The sound of the music seemed to grow louder. You went to shift but he held you still, glowed hands had a vice grip on your arms.

"I have two options for you girly" he grumbled hidden desires deep in his voice, you felt suddenly small. His lean frame growing closer to yours.

"W-what are they?" you asked giving him a quizzical look, you face dimly illuminated but the gem's red glow.

"You can either be my slave or I'll devour your soul~. What your choice?" this was impossible death or eternal slavery those weren't the best options to ever exist.

"Is there a third choice?" he laughed at your clever little comment.

"No pitiful mortal, I would suggest the first choice" you gave a sigh of defeat, his tail continuous brushed against your legs. Red eyes in a sea of black glared down at you for your answer.

"I guess I'll go with the first option?" you said questioning yourself in the process. He growled like a demon, remembering he still was one made no difference. He plain scared you.

You went to squirm again but hit his little gem that bounced from contact. He moaned lightly nuzzling your neck, 'Bingo' you thought.

You grabbed hold of the gem rubbing it in circles, he held you tighter nibbling your ear. You felt his soft fur coming across an occasional stitching or sewn spot they reminded you of a child's repaired doll.

"Stop slave ngh~" he bit your neck sharply gasping you let go of his gem holding onto his shoulders. His teeth were very sharp like a shark's teeth; he kissed the red slightly bleeding spot. Firmly planting his padded hands on your hips, he ground into you making tight harsh circles.

"Tails" you groaned felting a sudden heat growing in your panties. His nails raked down your back, arching fully against him. The scratches tingled in a strange way; everything began to feel more intense.

He kissed you harshly obvious he hadn't had much practice before. He put his hand under your neck arching your neck back kissing all sides, biting and sucking skin.

"Your blood is very sweet" he bit your collar bone harder, you tensed completely. You nuzzled up to him; he lapped up what little blood trickled out of your wound. He groaned tasting your sweet red life nectar. His tails continued to rub against you lovingly in a way. You stroked one tail, it curled around your wrist.

"You're...so soft" you mumbled feeling the nearly silky fur in your fingertips, he kissed you sweetly for a brief moment.

"Our Time is nearly up" he pulled away fixing your clothing, his claw left long rips in the back of your clothes. The door slowly creaked open, Splendor opened it completely seeing nothing erotic going on.

"Oh my dear look at you neck, come on I'll get you some band aids" he pulled you out of the closet and in the kitchen placing a few band aids over the wound. Soon after he let you go finally to search for your fox.

"Hello again {Name}" he purred hugging your waist, he removed the band aids. He licked you wound much like a dog would; this confused you to no end.

"Why do you do that?" you turned your head to catch a glimpse of his burning red eyes, he purred.

"I love the metallic taste and I can't wait to taste your other juices" he said seductively, leading you upstairs.


	14. SplendormanxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Request from bleach102

ENJOY

* * *

You felt something soft and was tied in a bow it seemed, pulling it out you stared at the cute thing. You held a soft polka dot bow in your hands, Splendor looked ecstatic at you.

"Is this yours Splendy?" He nodded quickly much like a child, he handed the hat to Slenderman.

"This will be very fun {name}" he grabbed your hand and rushed into the closet, he was a lot stronger than he looked. You noticed his hand was charred black with sharp nails, it really didn't fit him. The skin was smooth all the same; he took up almost all the closet space with his larger stature. You clung to his Polka dot suit as Slenderman sighed and shut the door, in the pitch black darkness you could feel him smiling.

"So {name} what would you like to do first?" he asked, hugging you against his chest. His suit, the only thing nearly visible in the darkness.

"This" you grabbed his hat and placed it on your head and giggled as the splendor being huffed and tried to reclaim his hat, you both fumbled around in the darkness. This game had started off innocent but that would change ever so slightly.

Once he regained his hat, placing it on his head you noticed the position that you were in. You were on Splendor's Lap his legs were bent, you laid on his chest. Ben knocked on the door loudly; you clung to Splendor out of pure instant reaction.

"I don't hear anything sexy from in there, I refuse to let you out until then!" You blushed and hide your face in Splendy's suit. He also was affected, giving Ben a death glare through the door; he was a slow moving kind of guy not a get-in-get-out guy.

You looked back up slowly, Splendy kissed your cheek. You blushed harder turning and receiving a sweet kiss on the lips, Splendy placed his hands behind your back. You leaned in to kiss again only deeper, you held onto his suit.

"S-splendy" you gasped trying to pull away for air but he wouldn't let you though, he held you in place for what seemed to be forever. You began to feel light headed; he let you breathe in some air. As you breathed in deeply, he licked your cheek, grabbing hold of your hips.

"What happened?" you asked yourself squeaking quietly, a small smiled tugged at your lips.

He smiled widely, he loved to see people smile and happy and he wanted you to be very happy. His leathery hands rubbed your sides; he kissed your cheeks and neck. You squealed and giggled feeling a bit ticklish on your sides. You wrinkled and ruffled his polka dot suit; you wanted to wear it sometime soon.

"Splendy can I wear this" you tugged on his jacket; he laughed quietly and removed the clothing. It was not your size to say the least; your arms made it not even half way through the sleeves. The inside was softer than the outside; he placed his hat on your head. You cuddled the suit feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It was the softest thing in the world, it smelled like flowers kind of. He hugged you tight kissing your cheek lovingly.

"Ben move!" Slenderman yelled from the outside, he opened the door letting you both out. Ben had been standing guard with his ear pressed against the door for well over the seven minute period. Splendorman helped you up letting you keep his jacket on, Ben did not look so happy.  
"Splendorman! That was horrid! I show you how to get shit done!" Ben floated over to you, Splendorman offended grabbed you. Making you lean back like in all the romantic movies and kissed you deeply, you cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Splendy!" you covered your cheeks, he smiled victoriously. Ben pouted and floated away from the both of you; Slenderman gave him back the top hat back.

"{Name}?" he looked down at you, you stared back up.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could see you smile more in a more special way" he winked at you before walking around the party. You looked down sheepishly, instantly remembering you were wearing his jacket. Once you found him the jacket wasn't the only thing removed that night.


	15. Ticci TobyxReader 7 Min in Heaven

Now I wasn't really going to upload a chapter for Toby in this story since he has his own but I've been getting SOOOOO many requests in my PM for him so I told myself "Why the hell not"

Sorry if this one's a bit crappy I was actually rushing through this one (since it's close to the finals and everything)

ENJOY

* * *

"Who did you get, my dear?" Splendy asked.

"I got Toby~" I said, smiling. Just about all the creepypastas knew about my crush on him, except Toby himself. I kind of know how he feels and all. I even got some issues just like him! We're, like, almost made for each other. Okay, now I'm starting to think kind of insanely. Back to the game...

He walked over and we both got in the closet. He occasionally twitched and cracked his neck but I've gotten used to it. He's actually quite adorable with it. He walked in first and I tripped over him, falling into his lap in a very awkward position.

"Don't do anything naughty~" Splendy said as he closed the door. I blushed madly and tried to resituate myself, sitting in his lap.

"Uh, (Name)?" Toby said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where you're touching?" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I carefully moved my hands and it was his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toby! I'm just trying to sit in a non-awkward position. Sorry..." I said, blushing. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Toby..?" I said, softly. Before I could say anything else, I felt pressure on my lips. He was kissing me. TOBY FUCKING RODGERS WAS KISSING ME.

"(Name)...I can't stand it any longer. I want you to be mine. I love you," he said, lying his forehead against mine. I was silent for quite a bit due to shock.

"(Name)?" he said, lightly shaking me. I slammed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. He made muffled sounds of surprise and eventually relaxed into it.

"About time you came out about it, Toby" I purred, about to start trying to take his top off. The door flew open and I growled.

"You damn cockblocker!" I shouted at Slenderman, who towered above us.

"If you are going to be doing any of..._that,_ please do take it in private upstairs," he said, blandly. We looked to each other and ran upstairs immediately. This was going to be fun.


End file.
